wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy/15
Dyzma nie lubił generała Jarzynowskiego z powodu jego drwiącej miny, oziębłości i głównie dlatego, że najbliższym przyjacielem generała był Terkowski. Toteż pomimo kilkakrotnych zaprosili wykręcał się od bywania u państwa Jarzynowskich. Tego jednak dnia musiał wreszcie pojechać do nich na wieczór, gdyż generał oświadczył wręcz, że "nieobecność pana prezesa będzie uważał za obrazę osobistą". Zresztą Dyzma wiedział, że Terkowski siedzi w Żegiestowie i że zatem nie spotka go na pewno. Do unikania Terkowskiego właściwie nie miał istotnych powodów. Osobiście nie czuł doń antypatii, jednakże powszechna fama głosiła, iż są zaciętymi wrogami, a głosiła tak uporczywie, że Nikodem sam w końcu w to uwierzył, a dość miał sprytu, by spostrzec wyraźną rezerwę Terkowskiego i usprawiedliwioną zresztą niechęć jego do siebie. Na szczęście Dyzma zbyt mocną miał pozycję, by potrzebował liczyć się z tym faktem. Wolał jednak nie stykać się z Terkowskim i z tego względu, że z napomknień pań "pątniczek" domyślał się, iż gruby szef gabinetu premiera ma jakiś związek z "wtajemniczonymi", których po prostu się obawiał. Jarzynowscy mieszkali na Wilczej i Dyzma wybrał się pieszo. Przyjęcie musiało być większe, gdyż przed bramą stało kilkanaście samochodów. Przedpokój literalnie zapchany był paltami, zaś z sąsiednich pokojów buchał gwar śmiechów i rozmów. Generałostwo powitali go z atencją i wprowadzili do salonu właśnie w chwili, gdy zaległa cisza i jakaś dama kwadratowej tuszy, z obnażonymi rękoma, przypominającymi dwie ćwiartki cielęciny, zasiadała do fortepianu. Z konieczności zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i milczącymi skinieniami głowy odpowiadał na ukłony znajomych, początkowo nie orientując się, komu się kłania. Pierwszą osobą, którą poznał w tłoku czarnych fraków, był Terkowski. — Szlag by go trafił! — mruknął do siebie, podczas gdy fortepian rozbrzmiał jakimiś mocnymi akordami. Postanowił tak manewrować, by nie spotkać się z Terkowskim, co przy tej liczbie gości było do zrobienia, tym bardziej że i Terkowski nie będzie szukał zetknięcia się z Dyzmą. Jakież jednak było zdumienie pana Nikodema, gdy po paru chwilach ujrzał grubasa zmierzającego wprost ku niemu. Terkowski uścisnął mu rękę i lekko wziąwszy pod ramię, powiedział szeptem: — Chodźmy na papierosa. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na nich, gdy opuszczali salon, niknąc za kotarą gabinetu generała. Tam Terkowski wydobył z kieszeni ogromną złotą papierośnicę i częstując Nikodema zaczął kordialnie: — Sto lat nie widziałem szanownego pana prezesa... Dyzma milczał, zaskoczony i pełen nieufności. — Jakże zdrowie? — ciągnął grubas. — Ja bo po sześciu tygodniach odpoczynku świetnie się czuję. Nie uwierzy pan prezes, ale ubyło mi siedem kilo. Niezła porcja, co? — Niczego sobie — odparł Dyzma. — Nie ma to, prezesie, jak odpoczynek. Zmiana środowiska, o! Nowi ludzie, nowe sprawy, nowy tryb życia, nowe środowisko... — Pan był w Żegiestowie? — zapytał Nikodem, żeby coś powiedzieć. — Tak. Odświeżyłem się tam gruntownie. Z salonu buczał fortepian, z sąsiedniego pokoju dolatywały urywane słowa licytacji brydżowej. Terkowski mówił swoim głuchym ciężkim głosem, wydobywającym się gdzieś spod olbrzymiego białego plastra gorsu. Jego małe rybie oczy pływały w tłustych powiekach, a grube krótkie palce zdawały się pieścić wielką bursztynową cygarniczkę. — Czego ta cholera chce ode mnie — łamał sobie głowę Dyzma. — A wie pan prezes — mc zmieniając tonu ciągnął Terkowski — że miałem przyjemność poznać pańskiego starego znajomego, bardzo miły człowiek, rejent Winder. Umilkł nagle, a jego oczy badawczo zatrzymały się na twarzy Nikodema. Ten naprawdę nic dosłyszał i zapytał: — Co pan mówi? — Spotkałem pańskiego starego znajomego. Nikodem zacisnął szczęki. — Kogóż to? — Pana Windera. Bardzo miły człowiek. — Jak? Windera?... Nie przypominam sobie. Całą siłą woli zapanował nad wrażeniem i zmusił siebie, by spojrzeć Terkowskiemu wprost w oczy. — Jak to? Nie przypomina sobie pan prezes rejenta Windera?... — Rejenta?... Nie. Nie znam. Terkowski roześmiał się z wyraźną ironią. — A on dobrze pana prezesa pamięta. Jechaliśmy w jednym przedziale i ten miły staruszek wiele mi o panu opowiedział i o Łyskowie... Dyzmie zakręciło się w głowie. Więc koniec? Katastrofa? Zdemaskowano go? Aż do bólu zacisnął w kieszeniach pięści. Przez myśl przebiegło mu, by po prostu rzucić się na Terkowskiego, chwycić go za szyję, za tłustą, przelewającą się fałdami przez kołnierzyk szyję i dusić, aż ta obleśna twarz zsinieje. Skurczył się w sobie. Wszystkie mięśnie nabrzmiały mu tak, że aż uczuł ich drżenie. — Przepraszam najmocniej — zabrzmiał nagle tuż przy mm głos jakiejś pani, która w przejściu go potrąciła. To go otrzeźwiło w jednej chwili. — O jakim Łyskowie? Co pan opowiadasz? — Wzruszył ramionami. — Wszystko to jakaś bujda. Żadnego Windera me znam. Terkowski podniósł brwi i strzepnął flegmatycznie popiół z papierosa. — Ach, naturalnie — odparł spokojnie — może to jakaś pomyłka. — Pewno, że pomyłka — uspokajał się Nikodem. — Ma się rozumieć. Tym bardziej się cieszę, że wkrótce będziemy mogli ją wyjaśnić. W przyszłym tygodniu przyjedzie do Warszawy rejent Winder. Zaprosiłem go, bo to bardzo, bardzo miły człowiek. Widocznie mówił o kimś, kto ma zaszczyt nosić pańskie nazwisko, a może o jakimś pańskim krewnym... He, he, he! Dyzma nie miał czasu odpowiedzieć. Koncert w salonie skończył się i wśród ogłuszających oklasków do gabinetu weszło kilkanaście osób, otaczając ich zwartym kołem. Resztę wieczoru spędził Nikodem jak na rozżarzonych węglach, wreszcie około północy wymknął się cichaczem. Siekł ostry drobny deszcz. Nie zapinając palta, Dyzma szedł wolno do domu. Tutaj, nic rozbierając się, rzucił się na kanapę. Sprawa była jasna. Jest teraz w rękach Terkowskiego. A Terkowski nie daruje. Mściwa jucha. I sprawa z nim to nie z takim Boczkiem... Wzdrygnął się. Wstał, pozapalał wszystkie światła, zdjął palto, kapelusz, frak i zaczął chodzić po pokoju. Pod czaszką myśli kręciły się jak kołowrotek, aż czoło pokryło się potem. — Bo jeżeliby teraz sprzątnąć Windera... Dałoby się może zrobić... To i co z tego?... Terkowski raz wpadłszy na ślad Łyskowa już nie da się zbić z tropu. A jak Windera nie stanie, no! To od razu będzie wiedział, czyja ręka... Nie tylko wyleją. Jeszcze do kryminału wsadzą... Prosić?... O, nie, to by się na mc nie zdało. Zbyt dobrze wiedział, co to jest Terkowski. Huczało mu w głowie. Całą noc spędził bezsennie. Czuł się teraz przeraźliwie samotny i bezsilny. Przecie nawet Krzepickiemu nie mógł się zwierzyć... Co robić... co robić... Śniadania nie jadł i kazał Ignacemu zadzwonić do banku, że czuje się niezdrów i nie przyjdzie. Jednakże już w pół godziny potem skombinował, że jego nieobecność może dojść do wiadomości Terkowskiego. Opanowała go złość. Zwymyślał bez powodu Ignacego i poszedł do banku. Tu ostentacyjnie zlustrował wszystkie biura, zajrzał do Wandryszewskiego i zrobił mu awanturę o spóźnienie bilansu, chociaż sam poprzedniego dnia zaakceptował trzy dni zwłoki. Krzepickiemu burknął "dzień dobry" i zamknął się na klucz w gabinecie. Rozważał długo, czy też Terkowski mówił już komuś o swych informacjach i podejrzeniach, doszedł wszakże do przekonania, że tak sprytny człowiek nie zechciałby się dzielić z kimkolwiek posiadaną przewagą. Jak jej użyje? Dyzma nie łudził się, że Terkowski zechce ze skandalem "wywalić" i jego, i Jaszuńskiego, i Pilchena... Było zatem jedyne wyjście: podać się zaraz do dymisji, zebrać forsy, co się da, nie zapomnieć o kasie koborowskiej, wziąć paszport zagraniczny i wyjechać jeszcze przed przyjazdem rejenta Windera do Warszawy. Oczywiście na małżeństwo z Niną krzyżyk. Kunickiego trzeba wypuścić i pogodzić się z nim jakoś... Żeby nie skarżył... — Cholera!... Odezwał się telefon. Krzepicki meldował, że przyszła hrabina Koniecpolska i jeszcze jedna pani. Koniecznie chcą się widzieć. — Powiedz pan, że jestem chory. — Mówiłem — tłumaczył się Krzepicki — powiadają, żeby zameldować pomimo to, bo pan prezes na pewno przyjmie. Ponury jak noc położył słuchawkę i otworzył drzwi. — Proszę — odezwał się szorstko. Z panią Koniecpolską była ta demoniczna panna Stella. To wprawiło Dyzmę w jeszcze gorszy humor. Zaczęły go troskliwie wypytywać o zdrowie i doradzać różnych lekarzy. W końcu wyraziły przekonanie, że ta niedyspozycja nie przeszkodzi Mistrzowi w odbyciu w terminie misterium Loży. Termin właśnie przypada jutro, na nieszczęście mąż pani Koniecpolskiej siedzi w majątku i misterium można urządzić tylko w mieszkaniu Wielkiego Trzynastego. To już do reszty zirytowało Dyzmę. — Niech mi panie dadzą święty spokój. Nie mam teraz głowy do tego. — Wyzdrowieje Mistrz do jutra — zawyrokowała apodyktycznie panna Stella — a obowiązek Gwiazdy Trzypromiennej musi być dokonany. — Co tam wyzdrowieję, nie wyzdrowieję — szarpnął się Dyzma. — Zdrów jestem, ale głowy nie mam do tego. Mam ważniejsze sprawy na karku. Zaległo milczenie. Nikodem podparł pięścią brodę i odwrócił twarz do okna. — Panie Miszcz — odezwała się cicho pani Koniecpolska — pan mieć jakieś przykroszcz? Nikodem zaśmiał się ironicznie. — Przykrość, przykrość... cha, cha, przykrość... Taki gałgan znajdzie się, co człowiekowi na łeb włazi... — O, chyba pan, Mistrzu, każdemu potrafi dać radę — z przekonaniem powiedziała panna Stale. Nikodem spojrzał na nią uważnie. — Nie każdemu. Jak kto pod ziemią ryje, jak świnia, oczernia, łże jak pies... Chce człowieka z błotem zmieszać, wygryźć... Oczy panny Stelli zwęziły się. — Któż to taki? Dyzma machnął ręką i milczał. — Powiedz, Mistrzu, kto jest przeciw tobie? — Co mam gadać... — Potrzeba powiedzieć — dźwięcznym głosikiem zawołała pani Koniecpolska — potrzeba. Możem cosz wimiślić, jakiego sposoba. — Zakon Gwiazdy Trzypromiennej jest potężny — poważnie dodała panna Stella. Nikodem wciągnął szyję w podniesione ramiona i nieoczekiwanie dla samego siebie powiedział: — Terkowski. Na twarzach obu pań odbiło się zdumienie. Dyzma zaklął w duchu: po co tym babom powiedział? Idiota. Panna Stella wstała i uroczyście zbliżyła się do Dyzmy. — Mistrzu! Masz prawo rozkazywać. Czy ten człowiek musi zginąć? Dyzma przestraszył się. Zwariowała baba. — Mistrzu! — ciągnęła panna Stella. — Czy ma być usunięty raz na zawsze, czy tylko na pewien czas? Rozkazuj. Nikodem roześmiał się. Wydało mu się czymś dziecinnie głupim, że ta przysadkowata małpa, z tym całym poważnym, jak na kazaniu głosem, pyta się, co zrobić z takim potentatem jak Terkowski. W tejże jednak chwili przyszło mu na myśl, że zaledwie kilka dni go dzieli od przyjazdu Windera. A wówczas szlus. Skończone wszystko. Jak się Terkowski zwącha z Winderem... Chyba żeby Terkowskiego wówczas w Warszawie me było. — Niech pani wyprawi Terkowskiego do Afryki na drzewo czy do innej ciężkiej cholery! — rzucił z gorzkim szyderstwem. — Kiedy? — twardo zapytała panna Stella. — A choćby i dziś, cha, cha, cha... Z pani to wesoła kobita! No, ale nie zawracajmy sobie głowy bajkami. Więc co z tym misterium? Panie kategorycznie zażądały dotrzymania terminu. Wobec strachu przed jakimś bliżej nie określonym nieszczęściem, jakim miało grozić niewypełnienie obrzędów, Dyzma skapitulował i zgodził się drugie zebranie Loży Gwiazdy Trzypromiennej urządzić u siebie. Wieczorem dla "zalania robaka" pojechał z Waredą do "Oazy", a wróciwszy do domu zasnął snem kamiennym. Od rana zaczęło się od tego, że panna Stella z panią Lalą Koniecpolska przewróciły do góry nogami całe mieszkanie, które Nikodem musiał im oddać na łup. Poczciwy Ignacy otrzymał trzydniowy urlop, gdyż Dyzma pragnął jak najściślej zakonspirować "misterium". Z tego powodu cała ciężka robota, jak przesuwanie mebli, rozkładanie dywanów itp., spadła na niego samego. Po części był z tego zadowolony, gdyż mniej miał czasu do myślenie o Terkowskim i o groźbie przyjazdu Windera. Panie nie wspominały o Terkowskim. Widocznie zapomniały. — To i lepiej — myślał — wczoraj nie potrzebnie wysypałem się przed nimi. Z furią przesuwał meble i dźwigał dywany. Toteż wieczorem był już tak zmachany, że chętnie zamknąłby się w swojej sypialni na cztery spusty. Niestety, sypialnia została wybrana, jak i trzy inne pokoje z łazienką, na garderobę dla pątniczek. O jedenastej powstała straszna awantura, okazało się bowiem, że jedna z pań przybyć nie może, gdyż w ostatniej chwili powrócił jej mąż. Ponieważ zaś przepisy stanowczo wymagały obecności dwunastu pątniczek, wszystkie panie były zrozpaczone. Nikodem natychmiast zaproponował odłożenie misterium na dalszy tydzień, lecz panna Stella z oburzeniem oświadczyła, że byłoby to już pogwałceniem kanonów i że nigdy nie pójdzie drogą najsłabszego oporu. Trzeba jakoś temu zaradzić. Z niespodziewanym sukursem przyszła jedna z pań, baronowa Wehlbergowa. Zna jedną dziewczynę, którą bez obawy o zdradę można po prostu wynająć na tę noc. Jest to miła i młoda dziewczyna, "girl" w jednym z kabaretów. Baronowa zna ją dobrze, gdyż przed zamążpójściem sama śpiewała w tym kabarecie i wie, że owej małej Władzi można powierzyć niejedną tajemnicę. Nie było innego wyjścia, zgodzono się więc na małą Władzię, którą też natychmiast wytelefonowano. Początkowo odmówiła ze względu na zły humor swego przyjaciela, z którym umówiła się na dansing, jednakże dała się przekonać przy pomocy wymownego argumentu pod postacią stuzłotówki. Dzięki temu misterium mogło się rozpocząć punktualnie o północy z zachowaniem całego rytuału. O pierwszej, podczas wywoływania szatana, był mały incydent z Władzią. Już półprzytomna, rozpłakała się i krzyczała, że chce wyjść. Ledwie zdołano ją przekonać. Po wypiciu wina z peyotlem uspokoiła się zupełnie. O drugiej salon prezesa Nikodema Dyzmy niczym nie przypominał już salonu jakiegokolwiek, a zwłaszcza salonu któregokolwiek z prezesów. Podobny był raczej trochę do wędzarni, nieco do łaźni rzymskiej i najwięcej do domu, o którym nikt nie mógłby powiedzieć, że jest za bardzo prywatny. Późny świt grudniowy zaglądał już przez szpary zasłon okiennych, gdy towarzystwo rozeszło się do swoich pokojów. Na placu pozostał jedynie Wielki Trzynasty. Siedział oparty o ścianę i chrapał tak, że aż szyby się trzęsły. Było dobrze po południu, gdy obudził się. Był piekielnie wyczerpany, w głowie huczał mu młyn. Ubrał się i zajrzał do swojej sypialni. Panie pątniczki zaczęły budzić się. W łazience był tłok. Jedna po drugiej żegnała się z Nikodemem i wychodziły, ledwie trzymając się na nogach. Wreszcie został sam. Pootwierał okna i ociężałymi ruchami zabrał się do przyprowadzenia mieszkania do jakiego takiego porządku. Właśnie przesuwał pianino, gdy w przedpokoju rozległ się dzwonek. Przyszedł Krzepicki. — Oho, panie Nikodemie! — zawołał ze śmiechem. — Musiała być grubsza bibka. Od czasu aresztowania Kunickiego zażyłość z pryncypałem tak wzrosła, że nie tytułował go już panem prezesem. — Niech ich cholera weźmie — zaklął ponuro Dyzma. — Ależ pan wygląda — podziwiał Krzepicki — nie wiedziałem, że pan lubi takie zabawki. — Diabła tam lubi! — Ach, więc to przez umartwienie? — Niech pana szlag trafi — zirytował się Dyzma — pomógłbyś pan lepiej. — Ale po co pan to sam robi? Gdzież Ignacy? Dyzma sapał i nic nie odpowiedział. Wreszcie zaklął i rzucił się na kanapę. Krzepicki zapalił papierosa. — Wracam od Reicha. — No? — Kunik wreszcie zmiękł. Noc w ciemnej i nie opalonej celi pomogła. Żądał tylko widzenia się z żoną i upierał się przy tym. Ustąpił dopiero wówczas, gdy Reich przeczytał mu i pokazał ten list od pani Niny, który ostatnio pan otrzymał. Zgadza się na sto tysięcy, ale pod warunkiem wydania mu kompromitujących dokumentów. — No i co? — Oczywiście Reich jest za mądry, żeby na to poszedł. Jedno mu obiecał, że dokumenty zatrzyma u siebie, nie w aktach Urzędu Śledczego. — Zgodził się w końcu? — Powiedział, że prosi o jeszcze jeden dzień namysłu. Niech się pan nie obawia. Musi zgodzić się. Wstał, strzepnął popiół i dodał: — A swoją drogą powinien pan donieść pani Ninie, że jej mąż zostanie zwolniony i z własnej woli jedzie za granicę... Hm... Może pan nawet napisać, ze zabiera połowę swego majątku w gotówce i w papierach wartościowych. To uspokoi jej, że tak powiem, ciekawość. — Tak — zauważył po namyśle Dyzma — trochę pucu nie zaszkodzi. Tylko ja myślę, że lepiej nie pisać. Taki list może komu wpaść w ręce albo co... Nagle Nikodem przypomniał Terkowskiego i wzdrygnął się. Nie, nie... Postanowił za wszelką cenę o tym nie myśleć. Ot będzie, co będzie. Byle nie myśleć o tym... Byle nie teraz. Koborowo... Jechać... Wszystkie członki odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa. Skrzywił się i odpowiedział: — Aby nie dziś. Istotnie Dyzma był doszczętnie wyczerpany. Cały dzień przeleżał bezczynnie na kanapie. Nie podnosił się nawet do telefonu, który dzwonił kilkakrotnie. Myśli jego koncentrowały się na tym, jak w bezpieczny sposób wycofać się z Loży Gwiazdy Trzy promiennej. Druga z tych nocnych orgii, które go przerażały i doprowadzały do śmiertelnego zmęczenia, zdecydowanie wpłynęła na jego ustosunkowanie się do zaszczytnej roli Wielkiego Trzynastego. Rozumując zresztą logicznie, doszedł do przekonania, że i tak dzięki Loży nawiązał bardzo bliskie znajomości z paniami z najwyższego towarzystwa, że otwarte są dla niego ich domy i gdyby udało mu się teraz jakoś z Zakonu wykręcić, w niczym by to nie zmniejszyło zdobytych stosunków. Ale jak wykręcić się? Najprościej byłoby poradzić się Krzepickiego, który na wszystko ma gotowe sposoby. Jednakże nie mógł tego zrobić. W pamięci zbyt mocno tkwiła groźba śmierci za zdradę tajemnic Loży. Po długich rozmyślaniach wpadł na pomysł: Czy nie najlepiej powiedzieć tym zwariowanym babom, że dzisiejszej nocy diabeł zabronił mi być tym całym trzynastym?... Nie podobam mu się więcej i zapowiedział, że więcej nie zjawi się, jeżeli będę ja... Postanowił zaraz nazajutrz pójść do hrabiny Koniecpolskiej i tak sprawę postawić. Niech sobie zamęczają kogo innego. Roześmiał się. Przyszedł mu na myśl Wareda. Wpakuję Waredę! Powiem, że diabeł gwałtem chciał Waredy. Ignacy podał kolację i przyniósł wieczorne dzienniki. Dyzma odsunął je niechętnie i zabrał się do jedzenia, gdy zadzwonił telefon. Telefonował Wareda. Po krótkich powitaniach zapytał: — No, czytałeś? — Niby co? — bąknął Dyzma. — Jak to co? Greka udajesz? Nie wiesz niby? — Ale gadajże! — No o wyjeździe Terkowskiego. Dyzma zachwiał się na nogach. — Ze... że... co? — No, że dziś wieczór wyjeżdża do Pekinu jako poseł na nową placówkę. Nie czytałeś wieczornej prasy? Mówił coś jeszcze, ale Nikodem nie słyszał. Rzucił słuchawkę na widełki i pobiegł do jadalni. Szybko rozłożył dzienniki. Istotnie wszystkie donosiły, że w związku z nowym ukonstytuowaniem się władzy w Chinach dotychczasowy szef gabinetu premiera, podsekretarz stanu Jan Terkowski, został mianowany posłem i ministrem pełnomocnym przy rządzie chińskim i dziś odjeżdża do Pekinu. Dyzma podniósł oczy znad gazety. Serce waliło mu w piersi, jak bęben. Zerwał się z miejsca i zaczął krzyczeć: — Ura! Ura! Ura!... Przybiegł zdumiony Ignacy i zatrzymał się w progu. — Czy pan prezes wołał? — Ignacy! Dawaj wódki! Musimy ten interes oblać! Służący wydobył karafkę i kieliszki i nalał jeden. — Nalewaj drugi! — krzyknął Dyzma — no, na pohybel sukinsynom! Wypili. Jeden, drugi, trzeci, czwarty... Nikodem usiadł. — Wiesz co, Ignacy? — Słucham pana prezesa. — Uważaj: kto mnie w drogę włazi, mnie, Nikodemowi Dyzmie, tego zawsze diabli wezmą. Rozumiesz? Wychylił kieliszek i mimo woli spojrzał w czarną czeluść drzwi do gabinetu: z ciemności patrzyły nań fosforyzujące okrągłe oczy. Splunął i przeżegnał się. — Pijmy, Ignacy! Było grubo po północy, gdy kładąc się do łóżka powiedział służącemu. — Uważasz, Ignacy, baby to mogą świat do góry nogami przewrócić, bo trzymają z diabłami... — I pewno — potwierdził Ignacy. Kategoria:Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy